One year at a time
by KathBell
Summary: One year after Kate's death someone is sitting at her/Ziva's desk, but that person is dead. Could this be the way to repair Gibbs' broken heart, or will it just tear open new and old wounds? KIBBS, TIVA! PapaGibbs.
1. A way to repair?

_**One year at a time. **_

_**Authors note: A fic that came to mind as I thought about KIBBS and watching 'Yankee white'! If people want me to continue I will, but it really depends on the readers. **_

_**Pairings: …. KIBBS!! **_

_**Spoilers: Spoilers for Twilight, Kill Ari parts one and two. **_

_**Summary: One year after Kate's death someone is sitting at her/Ziva's desk. Could this be the way to repair Gibbs' broken heart, or will it just tear open new and old wounds. **_

_**Timing: A year after Kate's death.**_

_**A way to repair? **_

Ziva walked into the bull-pen to see a woman sitting at _her _desk. She sighed, where did she recognise this woman from? She racked her brain but she truly could not remember, shaking her head, she sat at Tony's desk. He wouldn't mind, he would be captivated by the woman sitting at_ my _desk, Ziva thought as she eyed the woman. Oh, she thought with a smile, this is going to be a good day – the was something she could annoy Tony about... Then she realised what day it was. McGee had warned her to be careful around Gibbs, Abby and Tony today – it was the first anniversary after Kate had died. Maybe she would not make fun of Tony, there was always tomorrow. "Excuse me?" The woman asked, Ziva looked up from Tony's desk, a fake smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where DiNozzo is? Or Jethro, or McGeek…" The woman realised she had said the wrong name "McGee." She corrected. Ziva raised her eyebrows – no one called Gibbs Jethro other than the director, no one called McGee McGeek except her and Tony, and no one called Tony DiNozzo except Gibbs.

"They are not here yet, may I take your name?"

"Todd." Ziva was sure she recognised that name from somewhere, then she remembered. Ari had told her about a woman called Todd, she closed her eyes at the thought of Ari.

"Would you like me to leave them a message?" Ziva asked.

"No thanks, they won't believe it till they see it."

–

McGee and Tony were the next to arrive, the first thing Tony noticed was Ziva was sitting at _his _desk. Of all the days to sit at my desk, Z! Now I have to stare at the one Kate used to... He realised what McGee was staring at. "Tony, do you know this woman?" Ziva asked from Tony's desk. He didn't answer her. Ok, now she was getting worried.

"Tony? Tim?" The woman asked, getting up from Ziva's desk and walking over to the staring men, who hadn't tore their eyes from the woman once.

"Kate?" Gibbs asked, appearing in the bull pen from no where, he was equally shocked by the woman as Tony and McGee. Ziva found that now was a good time to go get the morning coffee. Even if it was McGee's turn.

_**Authors note: You know the drill, REVIEW! **_


	2. What? Why? Who? HOW?

_**One year at a time: Chapter two.**_

_**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews and I hope everyone enjoys this story! :) **_

_**Disclaimer: Own my O/C'S, do not own NCIS or (frown) Tony DiNozzo!!!! **_

_**What? Why? Who? HOW?**_

Kate bit her lip and smiled, she was unable to hide the love in her eyes as she looked at Gibbs – the man she had fell in love with on Air Force One. "Jethro." He looked at her lovingly, damn, they both wanted to kiss each other like crazy – but they couldn't, as neither of them could see what was right in front of them.

"Kate?" Tony questioned, completely ruining the moment between them. "How? But you're supposed..."

"To be dead?" Kate interrupted her ex-partner. Tony nodded. "It was all a hoax."

"Really." Gibbs mumbled sarcastically. Ziva, who had been standing near the stairs and watching this encounter, sent him a glare. She was the only one who knew that he loved Kate, he had told her right after she had killed Ari... Her eyes blazed with anger – she had been alive the whole time?! She inhaled and exhaled slowly an eventually calmed down.

Kate just smiled, nothing could ruin today. "What happened?" Tony asked his dead-now-alive best friend.

"I was part of an undercover operation to root out moles in NCIS and FBI. And to do that I had to die." Kate replied, still smiling and gazing lovingly at Gibbs. Ziva glanced of to the side.

"Um… Someone is going to have to get Abby." McGee said. Everyone looked at him. "I'll go." He sighed and went to the elevator.

"So, do you have a place to stay, a job?" Gibbs asked, looking at the woman he loved.

"I still work for you, the director gave me my old job back, and Ziva can stay too." She glanced at Ziva and Tony who both smiled in relief.

–

Abby walked gloomily around her lab, one year today. She sighed and looked at her 'babies'. "Ok, guys. Today, we solve every case, in Honour of Kate." She sighed and sunk back onto her chair, sipping from her Caf-Pow!

_**DING!**_

Abby didn't even look at who ever it was getting out of the elevator. "Abby!" McGee said, smiling and walking into the lab. She turned around and glared at him.

"How can you be so happy today!" She nearly yelled at him before pulling him into a hug. She didn't realise she was in the elevator until the _**DING!**_ And she let go of McGee, stepping out of the elevator and nearly jumping in excitement. "KATE!" She ran over to her friend and engulfed her in an lung crushing hug before stepping back quickly, a confused look on her face. "What? Why? How! Everyone else can see her right?" Everyone else just smiled.

–

A few hours later, everyone had spent the day talking and smiling, and finally, Gibbs and Kate had a moment together in the elevator. They stood next to each other in silence for a few minutes before Kate pressed the emergency stop button and faced Gibbs.

"I have something to tell..." The both said in unison, a smile spread across their faces, Gibbs laughed quietly. Talk about cliché.

"You first..." Yet again in unison.

Kate sighed and let Gibbs speak. "Since that day we met on Air Force one, I... I have been in love with you. And when you... I didn't know what to do, but Katie, this had proven to me, I need you, I love you." Kate had tears in her eyes since he said Love, he had always felt the same! She had a wide smile on her face as she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. The smell of coffee and aftershave filled her senses, she smiled, leaning into his ear and whispering. "I love you too, Jethro." They looked into each others eyes, before their lips locked in an passionate embrace. Oh, they were in love.

_**Authors note: Did you enjoy the KIBBS? I sure did, please review!**_


	3. Kibbs and Tiva

_**One year at a time: Chapter Three**_

_**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews and I hope everyone enjoys this story! :) This chapter will have some TIVA! and KIBBS! in it, just for you! **_

_**Disclaimer: Own my O/C'S, do not own NCIS or (frown) Tony DiNozzo!!!! **_

**_Kibbs and Tiva. _**

Three weeks had passed since Kate had returned, no one knew about her and Gibbs - imagine what Tony and Abby would be like if they did. So, her and Gibbs planned on telling everyone that day.

* * *

Kate sat at her new desk, so far only her and Ziva were in, but Kate had a feeling McGee was down in Abby's lab. She sighed, writing case reports was very, very boring. She glanced at Ziva, who looked like she was just as bored as her. She knew what they needed; coffee. Yeah, she had been spending too much time around Gibbs - Kate had picked up on a few of his habbits. Drinking obsessive amounts of coffee was just one of them. "Whoever that new boyfriend of yours is, he had got you in a good mood." Ziva commented from her desk. Kate realised she was smiling when she thought about Gibbs and blushed.

"So has yours." Kate smirked, looking at Ziva, who had the same expression on her face as hers.

"I-" Ziva blushed, which was a rare thing fro another human being to see without being killed. Was it that obvious.

"Come on, who?" Kate asked. She had a feeling it was Tony, but she wasn't 100 per cent sure yet.

"You first." Ziva said with a friendly glare.

"Gibbs."

"Tony." They both said at the same time. Each of their eyes widened and thier already wide smiles became wider - if that was even possible.

"You and... Gibbs?" Ziva said in shock, getting up and walking over to Kate's desk, leaning against it. The reports could wait.

Kate nodded, "You and Tony..." Kate paused for a second. "Ziva DiNozzo... Hmm.." Ziva's mouth formed a cross between a smile and a 'O'.

"Kate... Catlin Gibbs, hmm..." Ziva mocked, useing Kate's first name to add effect. It worked. Both of the women looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the bull pen and looked at the two laughing women. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over to them unoticed and head-slapped them both gently. They both imeadietly stopped and looked at Gibbs with innocent faces. "Jethro, you know we have to tell them now." Kate said, watching Tony walk in. McGee had taken a week off to be with his sister. Abby wasn't far behind Tony.

Gibbs looked at his girefriend, a smile on his face. "Ok, Okay."

Everyone was gathered around the desk, Kate tried not to smile when she saw Ziva and Tony holding hands. "Me and Jethro are dating." She admitted, not adding the fact that they were also sleeping together. Tony was in full-fledged surprise, and Ziva just smiled.

"Tony, I think we should tell them too." Ziva said seductivly, her eyes looking straight into his. It took most of thier will-power not to kiss.

"Tell us what..." Gibbs said, looking at his two employees, only just noticing that they were holding hands.

"Me and Tony are dating too." Talk about an office of lovers.

No one had noticed Abby jumping up and down in the corner.

**_Authors note: Sorry if they were a bit OCC, but I wanted it to be like that, please review!!_**


	4. Sleep?

_**One Year at a time: Chapter Four. **_

_**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews and I hope everyone enjoys the KIBBS and TIVA! In this chapter. Sorry if anyone wanted McAbby but I'm not a McAbby writer – just a reader. **_

_**Disclaimer: Only own the laptop used to write this chapter. I don't own Norah Jones or her amazing music. **_

_**Rating: This chapter could be considered a M or a T+. **_

_**In this world, sleep isn't something you see.**_

Kate groaned and rolled off the thing she was lying on, but leaving her hand on it, considering it was Gibbs' chest. Rise up, down, up and down. She stayed in the bed for a while, just listening to his breathing before getting up and walking into the bathroom. Wow, she was tired. She turned on the shower in hope that it would wake her up a bit more. She looked at the radio in the shower and turned that on too. She removed her clothing and stepped into the shower, enjoying the hot water running over her skin, the steam hiding the rest of the room from her. Kate smiled and started washing her hair, life was perfect. "Sunrise, Sunrise. Looks like morning in your eyes, but the clocks held nine fifteen for hours.." She sang along to the song smiling and nodding her head in time with the music. "Sunrise, sunrise. Couldn't tempt us if it tried, cos' the afternoon's already come and gone." She didn't notice Gibbs. "And I said; JETHRO!" She yelled as Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist. She burst out laughing and turned around, planting a kiss on his lips before pushing him out of the shower. "Later." She ordered, he just smirked and got undressed and, much to Kate's shock and amusement, he entered the shower.

–

Ziva opened her eyes and stared at the man underneath her, a smile slowly growing on her face as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his and brushing some of her hair off hiss face, letting her scent wake him up instead of injuring him like she would in any other circumstances. "Hey there. Gorgeous." Tony said stirring, it only took them a few seconds before disappearing under the covers. Suddenly, the window shattered as at least 12 bullets flew into the room...

_**Authors note: CLIFF HANGER!**_


	5. 10 Bullets in the wall

_**One Year At A Time: Chapter five. **_

_**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews, I really love them! I see everyone liked that cliff hanger, I wonder if Tony or Ziva got injured? Wow, I am evil, aren't I?**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, the sky would fall... So I don't own... Is the sky falling? No? Ok, so I don't own NCIS. **_

_**10 bullets in the wall... **_

Tony moved himself off Ziva, his hand grasping his stomach. "What on... Tony! Tony, are you ok?" Ziva's frantic voice filled his already ringing ears.

Tears stung at Ziva's eyes as she dialled franticly for an ambulance. "Come on Tony." She sobbed as she tried her best to stop the blood flowing from the wound. It was then that she noticed that he wasn't just bleeding from his stomach, his arm had been shot too. "Oh God." His eyes were already becoming unfocused as they darted around the room. She looked around, quickly scanning the room for something to stop the bleeding, she grabbed a red silk dressing gown and wrapped it tightly around Tony's stomach. "Told you I could get you wearing silk." She just needed to see him smile.

Paramedics rushed into the room and crowded around Tony and placed him onto the stretcher. Some took him out of the room but one stayed behind. "Miss, are you injured?" He asked the Israeli who shook her head in return. "You're bleeding."

She glanced at the graze on her arm and shrugged. "I have had worse, where are you taking him?" She asked. The man looked at her. "Take him to Bethesda, we are NCIS, I will follow as soon as I have the scene secure." She really wanted to go now and ignore the crime scene, but she had to do her job (and she really wanted to shoot whatever bastard had done this).

"Just because you've had worse doesn't mean you shouldn't get treated." The paramedic didn't wait for a reply before grabbing a bandage out of his bag and wrapping Ziva's right arm in it and watching as the woman wiped away tears with the other. "You should get dressed and go to the hospital." He suggested. Ziva nodded and let the old paramedic go before grabbing her cell.

"Gibbs... We have a problem."

–

Gibbs did not like being dragged out of a perfect shower (with Kate) by the telephone, but he answered it anyway. "Gibbs." He barked. Kate poked her head out of the shower and watched as his face fell. "Ziva? What is it?" Kate grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, walking towards Gibbs. "Is he ok?" Kate knew that something was wrong with Tony from Gibbs' expression of worry and dread. She put a wet arm on his bare shoulders, her eyes looking at him filled with concern. "Go to the hospital, Ziva, be with him. I'll get Bellis' team to take over the scene, me and Kate are on our way." Gibbs tried to reassure Ziva, but the sound he heard was something he was not expecting. Sobbing. "Hey." Okay, he was tired of the nice guy approach. "David!" Ziva stopped sobbing, Gibbs said a silent thank you in his mind. "Go to Bethesda, that is an order."

Gibbs hung up the phone and turned to Kate. Then he did something Kate was slightly surprised at, he pulled her into a hug and buried his face in her hair. Kate didn't even have to ask what was wrong, Gibbs had always treated Tony like a son, and whenever Tony was injured, ill, missing (the list could go on for hours, days even,) Gibbs was always worried out of his mind, or furious, or both, she couldn't really tell.

–

When Kate and Gibbs arrived in the waiting room, hand in hand, Abby, McGee, Ziva and Ducky were already there. Gibbs took a seat, but Kate, being able to read emotions better than Gibbs, lead Ziva out of the room and asked her what no one had asked her yet. "Are you ok?" Kate had also noticed her bandaged arm. Ziva shook her head. "What happened?" Ziva bit her lip.

"We were... Well, you know." Kate couldn't help but smile at her words and nodded. "And, I don't know, there was gunshots, he gasped and moved... there was blood, his arm and stomach." Ziva felt like she was about to cry again.

"Are you two finished? Just the doctor's here with some news." Gibbs poked his head through the doors and asked. Kate nodded and her and Ziva quickly re-entered the room.

–

"Mr DiNozzo has just came out of surgery, he should be awake soon." Dr Sanders informed them. Ziva and Kate sighed in relief, Abby clung to McGee, Gibbs just smiled.

_**Authors note: Next chapter will have a lot of TIVA in, yes, I can see the smiles on your faces already. Please review if you want an update! **_


	6. Tony and Ziva

_One year at a time: Chapter six. _

_Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! Here is a TIVA filled chapter! Also including some Papa Gibbs! I'm sorry it took so long to update! Really, but I needed to wait for the idea to come to me, and it came! (Obviously... :P) _

_Disclaimer: Own nothing!_

_Tony & Ziva. _

Gibbs walked into Tony's room, finding a very rare sight. Tony was looking at a sleeping Ziva fondly, with a relieved smile on his face. Gibbs joined in that smile and wondered how long it would be until Ziva woke up. "Hey Boss." Gibbs had to admit, Tony's voice did sound weak, but it would do.

"How you feeling, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, eyeing the younger agent carefully. The worry Gibbs had been feeling earlier was starting to ebb away, but it was still there and as strong as ever. Tony was pale – there was no denying that – but there was some colour gradually returning to his face, his hair was slightly damp with either sweat or water, but other than that, his agent was in quite good condition.

"Like I've been shot." Tony replied sarcastically, the 'DiNozzo joke smile' on his face. Gibbs rolled his eyes; leave it to DiNozzo to be sarcastic about being shot. Tony noticed the worried look on Gibbs' face and sighed. "I'm fine, Boss, really. It's not like I have never been in a life or death situation..." Gibbs sent him a glare. "Shutting up now, Boss." Gibbs smirked and took the spare chair on the other side of the bed, both men returned to watching Ziva, well, by watching, Tony was undressing her in his mind, and Gibbs was wondering when she would wake up.

Ziva started to wake up and was momentarily embarrassed by the two men staring at her. The embarrassment was soon replaced by relief as she realised that Tony was staring at her... Then it was replaced by mock anger. "Stop undressing me with your mind, Tony." She said playfully, kissing him on the cheek and with the most beautiful smile on her face. Gibbs watched the two agents for a few minutes before disappearing out of the room. Neither of them noticed him leave.

–

"So how are you feeling?" Ziva asked, her hand entwined with his, her eyes set on his. "Really. No. Lies." She added, expecting the 'Fine'. She was sure he didn't know the meaning of 'Fine' at all.

Tony smiled. "Fine..." It was true. He was feeling absolutely fine, but he knew that was because of the annoyingly large amount of painkillers running through his body. He could see how tired she was, and considering that the 'activities' that they had done the night before he was shot... He moved over, his hand never leaving hers, his eyes fixed on hers and a loving smile braced his face. Ziva took the small space in the bed, her hand now resting on his chest. She brought her lips to his and kissed him passionately, pretending not to notice the cardiac monitor going crazy every time she did. "I love you, Zee-Vah." Leave it to Tony to use nicknames while trying to be romantic... That was why she loved him.

"I love you too, my little hairy butt." Ziva smiled before their lips clashed together again. It didn't take long for Tony to fall asleep, so Ziva just lied next to him and watched his chest rise, her mind starting to erase the memories of Tony nearly dieing. "I love you, Tony." She whispered as she slowly fell asleep.

–

Gibbs stood in the door way and watched his two agents. Tony slept. Ziva watched. They finally had what they deserved, and he was glad. As he started to walk away, he heard the whisper from the room and smiled. "Well done, Ziva." He walked down the hall way and looked for Kate.

_Authors note: I know, I know, very little KIBBS in this chapter, but I felt in a TIVA mood, so I wrote TIVA, but there will be some more KIBBS in the following chapters! And I am also sorry for it being quite short, but there will be some longer chapters in the near future... Please review and share your views, feelings and/ or suggestions on this chapter. No flames, though! _

_Kathryn x _


	7. I promise

**One year at a time: Chapter seven.**

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews! Some KIBBS in this chapter! Sorry about the update gap! :) Please review!#**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or Tony DiNozzo.**

**I promise you…**

Kate looked at Gibbs as he walked down the corridor towards her. Judging by the wide smile he wore, nothing was wrong. "Jethro, how is he?" Her worry for one of her closest friends came into her voice as she passed him the coffee and kissed his cheek. Her eyes met his as he smiled even more.

Gibbs smirked. "Sleeping next to Ziva."

Kate rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Are you serious? He gets shot and he still finds a way to sleep in the same bed as her." She joked. Only DiNozzo could do that. Gibbs smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist as they both left the hospital.

–

Ziva nearly fell of the hospital bed when she woke up. Cursing in Hebrew, she stood up and checked on Tony. Frowning, she realised that his temperature had risen. She grabbed the nearest thermometer and checked his temperature, her worry turned into fear and dread when she saw that it was dangerously high. Her hand quickly reached out and grabbed the call button, pushing it, she tried to wake Tony up. "Tony?" She put a hand on his forehead and realised that it was damp with sweat. "Tony? Can you hear me?" No response. A nurse walked into the room but sped up as she saw the worry in the young woman's eyes.

"What is it, dear?" The elderly nurse asked the young Israeli woman.

"His temperature has risen to 103.4. I'm not a doctor, but I know that is too high." Ziva informed the nurse, her eyes a mix of emotions that she would normally keep hidden.

The nurse frowned and rushed out of the room, entering only seconds later with some other doctors. Dr Sanders quickly moved to his patient with a look of worry on her face. "Hmm, looks like infection, Lisa? Get him on antibiotics." She ordered the other doctor before moving Ziva out of the way. "The wound has probably got infected, it isn't unusual, and it looks like, thanks to you, we caught it in time. We are putting him on antibiotics and it should clear up within a few days." Ziva bit her lip and nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving Tony.

–

Kate closed the phone and leaned against the wall, a single tear leaving her eyes. "Kate?" She heard Gibbs yell from the kitchen. She didn't reply, fearing she would burst out crying if she even opened her mouth. "Kate?" The yell came closer and she could see him walked towards her. "Hey." Gibbs said softly when he reached her, he wiped away the tear with his hand and looked into her eyes, reading the emotions flasing through them easily. "What's up?"

She sniffed and grabbed his hand. "Tony."

That was all Gibbs needed to hear before he rushed Kate into the car.

–

Ziva sat at Tony's side, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know why she had called Kate, but she had, it had just came into her mind. She gripped Tony's limp hand tightly. "Stay alive Tony, please,"

_I promise. _

**Authors note: Sorry for the shortness, blame the not-home-till-midnight last night for me, how my little brother managed to stay awake I will never know.... Please review! **


	8. Father figure

**One year at a time: Chapter eight.**

**A/N: I am so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so sorry! I can't believe I let it go THIS long without updating! Seriously! Bad writer, bad! :Scolds self:. Honestly, I really should have updated sooner, and leaving you with THAT much of a cliff hanger. Damn me. Please forgive me and review! **

**Oh, and thanks to me reading a lot of Papa Gibbs stories lately, this chapter will be mainly them two. **

**And if you are also a fan of Papa Gibbs (with all characters) please check out my community! **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing you recognise from the show! **

**A father figure. **

Sun filtered into the room as Gibbs kept a very close eye on his young agent. Worry had been building up in him for the entire night Tony had been sleeping. The infection was being treated, but in his mind, it wasn't being treated fast enough. If they were treating it fast enough, Tony would be awake. He squeezed Tony's hand a little tighter this time,and a sigh escaped his lips. "Wake up, son, wake up"

Gibbs was – for once – unsure about what happened next. Had Tony heard him or was it just very good timing, he wouldn't put either past Tony. "Boss." Hell, was that really Tony DiNozzo. Tony was barely audible. A small smile spread onto Gibbs' lips – a quiet Tony could be a good change.

"Hey DiNozzo. You're at the hospital, the wound got infected." Gibbs informed him softly, in an almost fatherly way. Tony nodded slowly, his eyes already half closing. "Sleep." Tony tried to shake his head defiantly. Gibbs just smiled. "That's an order." Tony was asleep within seconds.

–

Gibbs walked into the room with a coffee in his hand. Kate and Ziva were both in Tony's room, laughing and joking about... something. Tony just looked lost. The second Tony's eyes rested on Gibbs, he said a silent thank you to whoever was up there. Gibbs just smirked and went outside to get a wheel chair, knowing Tony would destroy one or two relationships if he left him in there with the women/beasts-at-the-best-of-times. Oh, new nickname for tonight.

–

Tony sighed in relief as him and Gibbs reached outside. "Thank you for saving me back there, who knows what I would have done if I was left alone with them two on a manicure rampage. Who'd have thought that Zee had a girly side." Tony and Gibbs both smirked at the thought of Kate and Ziva doing each others nails, then they shuddered. Not a chance in hell.

"Trust me DiNozzo, I think you must be the first _living _ man on earth to see, or know that." Gibbs replied. Tony only noticed how tired the older man looked and felt his stomach drop. Why'd he have a feeling that Gibbs hadn't had a full nights sleep for at least a week.

Gibbs felt tired. Not that he's EVER admit that to anyone, and by the way Tony was looking at him, he obviously didn't need to admit it anyway. Tony could always tell how he was feeling, but he pretended (in the presence of the rest of the team) that he didn't have a clue. Gibbs knew that Tony was only faking a lot of the things the rest of the team too for normal.

A shiver ran down Tony's spine as a cold gust on wind hit him. Obviously, Gibbs noticed this too, as he turned around and headed back into the hospital.

Back to the devil women. Tony smiled at his silent joke.

–

"You and GIBBS had shower sex?" Ziva battled with herself to try and stop her laughter. Kate bit her lip, also trying to contain her laughter, and nodded.

Tony and Gibbs just stood in the door, unnoticed and in shock.

**Authors note: Couldn't resist the ending! Please review!**


	9. A wedding dance, of all couples

**One year at a time: Chapter nine.**

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have taken the time to read, review or enjoy this story. I hope you enjoy this hopefully cute ending!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing you recognise from the show!**

**A final chapter.**

Gibbs actually looked afraid.

Tony knew that, and was enjoying it. If there was one thing Gibbs could get scared over, it was his protectiveness of Kate.

And having sex in the shower was definitely against the rules.

"What the hell Gibbs?" The pair were outside the hospital, Tony was using crutches to stay upright and glaring at his boss. To him, Kate was a sister, and he was that annoying protective brother – in a hospital gown, that kinda ruined the effect but Gibbs knew full well how angry Tony could get over Kate. Ziva and Kate hadn't even noticed them in the doorway, so they had came straight outside.

Gibbs glared back. Hell, I'm in trouble.

–

Abby is bored.

Abby is bored. Oh God help us all, Abby is bored. McGee thought as he made his way into the lab, after receiving a call from Abby declaring that she was bored and ordering him to, her words not his, 'Get your lazy ass down here Timmy, I'M BORED. And if you don't I will kill you without leaving a single bit of forensic evidence behind!', and he knew that she could do that to him easily.

"Hey Abs" He started, entering her lab. In seconds, her lips were against his.

Now that was unexpected. Abby slowly pulled away. "Oh God! I am so so so so so so sorry Timmy, I should-" Tim put a finger on her lips, and gazed into her eyes lovingly.

"I love you Abby." Another kiss.

"I love you too, Tim." Gibbs was going to kill them, well, maybe not Abby, just McGee, but who cares?

–

Tony limped slowly into the apartment as Ziva unlocked the door, a smile on her face. He was already exhausted but has that ever stopped him? He placed his lips on hers, his hands around her waist, her arms joined around his neck as they both pulled away. "Ziva, ever since I met you I have been head over heels in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, my crazy ninja chick, will you marry me." Ziva's face was a picture of shock, but slowly, a wide grin spread over her amazing features, and her brown – chocolate-like – eyes shined, or glittered with tears.

Ziva had to remind herself to breathe. Was this really happening? Was Tony, sweet, handsome Tony proposing to her? "Yes... Yes, I'll marry you."

–

Kate smiled as Gibbs danced with her. Tony and Ziva had just gotten married, a week or so before today, Ziva had found out she was pregnant, and was expecting Tony's first child. Ziva was now known as Ziva DiNozzo, and looked absolutely amazing in her medium-length, white and glittering dress. Her pear earrings had a small Ruby in the middle of them, her necklace was the same as her earrings, except there was a bigger ruby. Her ring was just wow, amazing, beautiful. It was 22 carat gold, with a great big diamond in the middle, around the diamond there were emeralds, Rubies and Sapphires.

Kate and Gibbs danced slowly along with the rest of the crowd, consisting of friends, other agents, a very few family members. Jethro's father had been invited of course, Tony's father had been invited – yet didn't come. Remarkably, Ziva's father – who had been invited – came with gifts and a welcome to the family smile. Kate put her arms around Gibbs' neck and placed her lips on hers, kissing him romantically. "I love you, Jethro." Kate whispered into his ear. With her head now resting on her shoulder, her eyes bulged out at the sight... Was that Abby and... No, it couldn't... That is! That's Abby and McGee... heading into the hotel... Oh dear lord, I do not need those images in my mind.

"I love you." All of the team said those words that night, and all of them meant the said words. It was hard to believe, that if Kate had not of came back, none of this would have happened.

**Authors note: SO there is the ending that I spent a few hours on, please review!**


End file.
